


Missed you

by Jhopes_beautiful_smile



Series: Yuta x anyone [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Smut, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Tattoos, Top Mark Lee (NCT), ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhopes_beautiful_smile/pseuds/Jhopes_beautiful_smile
Summary: Yuta missed Mark while he was on tour with SuperM...
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Yuta x anyone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554943
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206





	Missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay soooooo
> 
> I know most people probably dont like this ship and if they do they probably prefer top yuta but I dont roll that way ya know.
> 
> I saw that video of mark tapping a beat on yutas ass and it made me want to read a bottom yuta x top mark fic but there arent any so I had to write it myself. 
> 
> So here goes...

Saying he was lonely since Mark went on tour with SuperM would be an understatement. He was absolutely heartbroken. Well maybe not heartbroken but pretty damn sad. His boyfriend was quite literally the light of his life and Yuta needed him back.

So when he woke up and looked at the date, Yuta was absolutely ecstatic to find out that today was the big day. Mark would finally be coming home to him.

Now the members all knew they were together, and they were extremely shocked when they found out. But then they all realised that there had been signs all along. Like Yuta literally shouting Mark's name whenever he was on camera just for fun. Plus them being glued at the hip a lot of the time, but everyone presumed that was just Yuta being a good hyung.

The members also presumed some things about their relationship. Like everyone was convinced that Yuta would be on top while they fucked. The older man had tried topping a few times in his youth and had no desire to try it again. Though it may have taken a long time (and a few dildos) to realise this.

After being apart for so long, Yuta had only just noticed exactly how horny he was (very). The few times he had talked to Mark on the phone while stuffing his fingers up his ass, listening to the younger mans groans, just wasnt enough for him. So now he was highly anticipating his boyfriends return.

The boys came home in the evening. The door opening shocked everyone in the dorm but they quickly ran to greet Taeyong and Mark, the two who came back to the 127 dorm, whereas everyone else went back to their respective groups.

Everyone hugged them and Yuta was last to get to Mark. They shared a sweet embrace and Yuta noticed how much Mark had grown since they last saw each other, even if it hadn't been that long ago. The younger man placed a soft kiss on his lips, which made his cheeks burn and go pink.

The two men were glued together for the rest of the evening, while they ate dinner and watched a few episode of some series neither of them played any attention to.

They went to bed early, claiming to be too tired to stay up with the rest of the guys. Even though everyone knew what they were really going to do.

As soon as they walked through the door of their shared bedroom, Yuta found himself pressed harshly against the wall, then his boyfriends body was in front of him and a pair of lips were slotted against him.

The older man whined and hooked his arms round Mark's shoulders, while mark gripped onto his tiny waist. They kissed so desperately, like they were starving and this was their only food. Saliva found it's way dripping down their chins but neither of them bothered to wipe it away.

They were both hard in no time, their bodies sensing what was bound to happen. Mark ground his hips against Yuta, so he could hear the high pitched moan he let out. And he did it again and again. They pulled of each other, to catch their breath. 

Mark took the older mans wrist and pulled him towards the bed, yuta following without a question. They fell onto the bed. Mark on the bottom with Yuta in his lap. Despite being older, yuta felt so small sat on the younger one like this. Mark couldn't stop thinking about the way Yutas ass fitted on his lap so well, his restrained cock jumped in excitement. 

They both pulled their shirts of in a hurry, gazing at each others bodies in amazement. "These are new." Mark said in amazement as he lightly pulled on the rings adorning Yutas pink perky nippled, loving the way the older man gasped. "Well, I'm not the only one who's changed." Yuta said, running a delicate finger over tattoo in the centre of Mark's chest.

The younger man simply chuckled before dipping his head down to take a pierced nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it, feeling it harden in his mouth. The metal made a clanging sound as it bumped against his teeth. He then gave the same treatment to the other nipple. 

Mark listening to Yutas continuous whining, and pulled him into a heated kiss to stop him making too much noise. 

"Mark. Let me suck you off. Please." Those were some of Mark's favourite words. He nodded at his partners desperate pleas. Yuta got off of him, to allow some space. The older man made quick work undressing him, until he was left completely naked. 

Soon there was a tight, wet, heat around his member. He looked down to see Yutas dark, shining eyes looking right into his. The older man had some tears running down his cheeks, probably because of Mark's tip hitting the back if his throat. Yuta always had a bad gag reflex but he did his best to deepthroat the younger man.

Before he could cum, Mark pulled Yutas head off his cock, licking his lip at the string of precome and saliva attaching Yutas mouth to the crown of his dick.

Mark quickly pushed Yuta onto his back so he could pull his sweat pants of. He was very happy to see that the older man decided not to wear underwear (if he did have any on he would have ripped it off). Yuta pulled his legs towards his chest, presenting his untouched hole to his younger boyfriend. 

Mark dipped his head down, and lightly licked the tight pucker. His grew more eager and continually dipped his tongue in as far as he could. He pressed a finger in with his tongue, pressing it in and out, searching for the spot that made Yuta crazy.

He knew he had found it when he heard the night pitched moan his boyfriend let out. He added another finger and then another to keep hitting his sweet spot. He knew Yuta was incredibly close, by the sound of his panting and whining, so he pulled his fingers out. 

Yuta cried out at the loss but quickly pulled Mark up and into a kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, Mark's winning like it always did.

Mark lubed his cock up, to be safe, he would never want to hurt his precious Yuta. 

Pushing in felt wonderful no matter how many times they fucked. There was a slight resistance, even though he spent a while fingering Yuta open. He wondered how the older man always stayed tight like a virgin.

The inviting heat wrapping around his cock made him thrust all the way in. After giving Yuta a few seconds to adjust to the size of his member, he began to slowly grind into the older mans ass. 

He heard the moans and knew that every time he pushed in, his tip was hitting Yutas prostate perfectly. His thrusts got fasted as they both grew more desperate. The room stank of sex, and all they could hear was moans, groans and the creaking of their old double bed.

It didnt take long for them to both get close. His thrusts lost rhythm but he made sure to give his beautiful lover all the pleasure he could. He wrapped a hand around Yutas small, leaking cock and jerked it rapidly, in time with his hips pushing in and out.

Yuta came in spurts of white over his hand and his own stomach. Mark followed quickly, releasing his seed deep inside Yuta. 

He collapsed onto the older man, who looked just as exhausted as him. 

"I love you, Mark. I missed you so much."

"I love you too. I dont ever want to leave you again Yuta."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments so I know how it was!


End file.
